You're never gone
by Bambinette-sama
Summary: 50 drabbles sur la relation entre Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy. AS/S. Traduction.
1. Mistakes

_Je me lance dans la traduction grâce à __**mrsjackturner **__qui m'a gentiment laissé traduire sa fic __You're never gone. __ Je vous conseille d'aller quand même la lire en version originale si vous le pouvez parce que comme dit l'aphorisme « _Traduttore, traditore ».

_Cette fic comporte 50 drabbles assez courts. Comme ce sont les vacances, je devrais en traduire plusieurs d'un coup mais je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon rythme de publication. Ce sera à voir._

_Pairing: Albus Severus/Scorpius_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et l'histoire à __**mrsjackturner.**_

**Mistakes/Erreurs**

C'était plutôt inattendu. Scorpius avait été certain d'être placé à Serpentard comme son père l'avait souhaité. Il marcha dans un état second jusqu'à sa nouvelle table et ignora les regards ardents de ses nouveaux camarades.

_Non ! _La voix d'Albus retentit dans sa tête. Son père avait dit qu'il pourrait choisir. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça ! Les mains serrées fermement sur le bord du chapeau, il l'enfonça encore plus sur sa tête. _Tu te trompes !_

Le Choixpeau Magique ne faisait jamais d'erreurs. Un Potter à Serpentard et un Malfoy à Gryffondor était juste quelque chose auquel Poudlard avait besoin de s'habituer.


	2. Heartfelt

**Heartfelt/Sincérité**

Albus ignora la personne qui s'asseyait à côté de lui sur les marches de pierre. Il n'avait rien à dire à personne. Les gens lui avaient déjà montré qu'ils n'avaient rien à lui dire, à lui. Alors pourquoi s'en préoccuperait-il ? Il souffla, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et tourna délibérément la tête. Etre à Serpentard était horrible. Personne ne l'aimait.

« Ca craint, pas vrai ? » Albus cligna des yeux avec surprise et tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec un garçon qu'il n'aurait jamais attendu, le fils Malfoy. « Je sais ce que c'est. Donc, si tu veux parler ou être ami ou n'importe quoi, je suis là. »


	3. Fading Away

**Fading Away/ S'évanouir**

L'automne se transforma lentement en hiver. Au pire, cela ressemblait à l'hiver, il faisait suffisamment froid. N'étant jamais allé si loin au Nord, Albus supposait que c'était normal. Les nuits étaient plus sombres maintenant mais cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que le froid.

Il avait cherché Scorpius, après que l'autre garçon lui ait proposé d'être quelqu'un à qui parler. Scorpius avait raison. C'était chouette d'avoir un ami qui comprenait ce qu'il vivait. C'était étrange, qu'un Malfoy et un Potter aient besoin l'un de l'autre, mais tout avait besoin de s'évanouir, de se changer en quelque chose de nouveau. Même les rivalités mouraient.


	4. Spirit

**Spirit/ Esprit**

« Boo! »

« Tu es supposé être effrayant? » C'était leur premier Halloween à Poudlard. Les déguisements avaient été rendus obligatoires, au grand dam d'Albus.

« Euh…oui. Non ? »

« Pas vraiment, Scor. Tu ressembles à toi-même. Tu es supposé être quoi ? »

« Un fantôme. Je suis tout blanc, tu vois. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas si pâle normalement ? » Albus sourit.

« Non… » Scorpius baissa les yeux pour se regarder et fronça les sourcils.

« Je rigole. Je sais que tu n'es pas si blanc. Tu es facile à embrouiller. »

« Eh bien, merci. » Scorpius marmonnait mais il souriait légèrement et Albus ne put pas s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.


	5. Choose

**Choose/ Choix**

« Tu ne peux pas continuer. »

Albus s'arrêta en entendant la voix familière. « Je ne peux pas continuer à faire quoi, James ? »

« Être ami avec Malfoy j'ai pigé que tu es à Serpentard contre ton gré, mais tu n'as pas à être ami avec lui. »

« Tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant des mois et maintenant tu m'ordonne de ne pas être ami avec la seule personne ici qui ne me déteste pas d'être à Serpentard ? »

« Tu dois choisir, Al. Lui ou ta famille ? »

« Je choisis ma famille, » James lui sourit, « et je choisis Scorpius. Si tu n'es pas content, c'est ton choix. »


	6. Immortal

**Immortal/ Immortel**

Avoir des parents qui adoraient le Quidditch signifiait que voler était une seconde nature pour Albus. Il avait été sur un balai depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir et effectuait des figures suicidaires (1) depuis presque aussi longtemps. Albus pouvait plonger, planer et attaquer par surprise aussi facilement qu'un oiseau dans le ciel. Scorpius adorait le regarder. Il avait l'impression d'être un oiseau lui aussi, même les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Bien que n'étant pas aussi effrontément gracieux qu'Albus, Scorpius n'était pas mauvais sur un balai. Quand le temps des sélections vint, ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs équipes respectives.

La phrase en anglais est : _He had been on broomsticks for as long as he could remember and doing death-defying stunts for nearly as long._


	7. Open Your Eyes

**Open Your Eyes/ Ouvre Tes Yeux**

« Papa m'a parlé de cet endroit cet été. Il a dit que c'était un endroit génial pour s'évader. »

Scorpius soupira. « C'est bien Al, mais est ce que je peux regarder maintenant ? »

« Une minute » dit Albus.

Si Scorpius avait eu les yeux ouverts, il les aurait levés au ciel.

« Ok, maintenant. »

Dès l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux, Scorpius eut envie de les fermer de nouveau. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait vomi Noël. Il y avait du rouge, de l'or, du vert et de l'argent partout.

« C'est un peu trop, je sais. Je demanderais mieux la prochaine fois. On pourra venir ici à la place de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce que James s'habitue à toi. »


	8. Electrify

**Electrify/Electriser**

Scorpius se sentait comme si chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu. Pour la première fois, il se sentit accepté à Gryffondor. Grâce à lui, ils avaient battus Serdaigle. Le score avait été serré puis Scorpius avait attrapé le Vif d'or.

Il était au septième ciel.

Ca avait été du gâteau, vraiment. Albus possédait un meilleur balai que n'importe lequel des autres joueurs et il volait bien mieux. Pas besoin d'être modeste lorsque c'était vrai. Il avait vu le Vif d'or et était parti à sa poursuite.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

La première victoire officielle d'Albus.


	9. Starlight

**Starlight/Lumière des étoiles***

Il y avait une chose qu'Albus haïssait vraiment dans le fait d'être à Serpentard, maintenant qu'il y était bien accepté, et c'était le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir les étoiles depuis les cachots. Alors, il se glissait la nuit hors de son dortoir pour aller les regarder. Heureusement pour Albus, son père lui avait donné sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Ca lui permettait d'éviter facilement toute attention non désirée. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul qui aimait s'asseoir dans la lumière des étoiles. Plus souvent que rarement, il trouvait Scorpius recroquevillé sur le balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Ils les regardaient ensemble.

*****_Qu'est ce que je peux détester ce titre. 'Lumière des étoiles.' Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre._


	10. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Deux années d'amitié et James refusait toujours de reconnaître que Scorpius était un être humain décent. Albus en avait assez. Ca ne comptait pas pour son frère que Scorpius soit à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le nom de famille. Mais Albus avait un plan. Il y avait une chose que James aimait plus que sa famille : le Quidditch.

Le dernier match de la saison était Gryffondor versus Serpentard et la rivalité pour la coupe n'en était que plus intense. Tout ce qu'Albus avait à faire était de renverser le match. Laisser Scorpius attraper le Vif et peut être qu'alors James se mettrait à l'aimer.


	11. Honour

**Honour/Honneur**

Scorpius rougit. Il n'avait jamais pensé trouver Albus avec une fille dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Albus n'avait jamais emmené personne là avant. Tout le monde était au courant de ce que venait y faire les étudiants plus âgés après les cours, et Albus était bien trop jeune pour ça ! Ils n'avaient même pas quatorze ans !

Scorpius fit irruption dans la pièce. « Al ! »

« Scor ? » demanda Albus, confus. Il se dégagea de la Poufsouffle qui quitta promptement la Tour. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Scorpius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pouvait difficilement laisser Albus savoir qu'il protégeait son honneur.


	12. Bite

**Bite/Morsure**

« Aïe! » Albus arracha brusquement sa main et enfouit son doigt endolorie dans sa bouche.

« Laisse-moi voir ? »

Il suça une nouvelle fois, avant d'offrir son doigt à Scorpius pour qu'il l'inspecte. « Pourquoi on a pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques, déjà ? »

« Parce que tu aimes être dehors et qu'Hagrid s'en fiche si on se met toujours ensemble ? »

« Ah ouais. On aurait du mieux considérer la partie trucs qui piquent, qui mordent et qui grattent, non ? »

« _Tu _aurais du, moi je ne les embête pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se vengent. Franchement, c'est toi qui m'quiètes. Ton doigt va très bien, au fait. »

Albus se mit à bouder et retourna à son suçage de doigt.


	13. Commit

**Commit/S'engager**

La Poufsouffle était oubliée depuis longtemps, remplacée par une Serpentard qui avait reçue le titre de petite amie. Scorpius ne l'aimait pas. Elle pouvait traîner avec Albus quand lui ne le pouvait pas, en fait, elle semblait accaparer la majorité du temps d'Albus quand ils n'étaient pas en cours et Scorpius commençait réellement à regretter son meilleur ami.

Scorpius avait arrêté de monter à la Tour d'Astronomie au cas il tomberait sur quelque chose qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas voir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il haïssait ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait les deux ensemble.


	14. Fake

**Fake/Faux**

Slytherin were playing against Ravenclaw. Scorpius cheered Albus on from the stands, occasionally glaring at the screaming banshee over with the Slytherins. No matter how strained their friendship, he would not stop supporting Albus.

James sat next to him.

"You don't have to fake it around me. I hate the bitch too."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your brother's girlfriend," Scorpius responded, his eyes fixed on Albus.

"True though."

"She's just using him for your surname."

"Tell him that. He never listens to me, but he will to you."

"Because I can't risk losing him," Scorpius shrugged.

Serpentard jouait contre Serdaigle. Scorpius encourageait Albus depuis les gradins, fixant occasionnellement la banshee hurlante dans les rangs des Serpentards. Peu importe à quel point son amitié avec Albus était mise à rude épreuve, il ne cesserait pas de le supporter.

James s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi. J'aime pas non plus la salope. » (1)

« C'est pas gentil à dire à propos de la copine de ton frère. » répondit Scorpius, ses yeux fixés sur Albus.

« Vrai, cependant. »

« Elle est avec lui juste pour votre nom de famille. »

« Alors dis le lui. Il ne m'écoute jamais mais toi oui. »

« Parce que je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre. » Scorpius haussa les épaules.

_(1) :Alors, là j'avais toutes sortes d'insultes possibles vu que le mot original est « bitch ». Traduisez selon vos envies._


	15. Tender

**Tender/Tendresse**

Albus grogna. Sa main serra instinctivement les doigts autour desquels elle était enroulée. Ils la pressèrent en retour. Il avait l'impression que deux Cognards se disputaient à l'intérieur de son crâne et Albus était sûr que ses ecchymoses avaient elles-mêmes des ecchymoses. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'il avait plongé après le Vif puis ensuite tout devenait noir.

Une main caressa gentiment ses cheveux et la douleur, au lieu de se faire ressentir parut refluer.

« Hey, » croassa Albus.

La main se rétracta. « Finalement de retour dans le monde des vivants ? »

Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup. « Scor ? Où est Anna ? »

Scorpius sembla troublé. « Je pense qu'elle est dans votre Salle Commune en train de célébrer ta victoire. »

« Bien sûr… »


	16. Trouble

**Trouble**

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça »

« Tu apprendras que je fais ce que je veux. »

« Mais c'est notre neuvième mois-iversaire ! Tu ne peux pas le passer avec lui. »

« Oui, je peux. C'est son anniversaire. Je ne vais pas le manquer pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas un vrai anniversaire. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Eh bien, c'est dans le nom : anniversaire. C'est un truc annuel. Pas mensuel. On n'est pas ensemble depuis un an c'est un faux. »

« Je suis ta petite amie. »

« Oui, tu l'es. Mais c'est seulement lui qui a daigné me rendre visite à l'infirmerie l'année dernière. »


	17. Final

**Final**

Le canapé rebondit quand quelqu'un s'y laissa tomber. Scorpius arrêta de lire pour trouver Albus assis à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, ici ? »

« Lily m'a donné le mot de passe. James fera sa petite crise de préfet s'il le sait alors s'il demande tu lui diras que tu m'as laissé entrer.

« Et j'ai des ennuis ? »

« Non. Il ne saura juste pas que je connais le mot de passe…Scor ? »

« Ouais… ? »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un ami aussi merdique quand Anna était dans les parages. C'est la dernière fois. Promos.

Quelque chose vola dans le ventre de Scorpius et il sourit. « Pas de problème. »

Albus posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Scorpius. « Qu'est ce qu'on lis ? »


	18. Waiting

**Waiting/Attendre**

Albus fixait Scorpius. Bon, pas vraiment fixer juste le regarder intensément. Voilà, c'était ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, cependant. Il avait un peu l'impression d'attendre quelque chose, mais Albus n'avait aucune de ce que ce pouvait être.

Scorpius était juste assis en train d'écouter et de prendre des notes. L'intello ! (1) Ils étaient en Histoire de la Magie, qui s'en souciait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Scorpius faisait quoi que ce soit qui mérité l'attention d'Albus. C'était surement juste une façon d'échapper à la nullité de la leçon.

Scorpius se retourna. Il jeta un regard à Albus et rit. Albus sourit.

Satisfait, Albus décida de faire une sieste.

_(1) :Dans la VO, il est marqué_ « The freak ! » _En anglais, ça a plusieurs sens d'après ce que j'en sais. Cela peut signifier 'mutant' ou simplement qualifier un élève un peu bizarre. J'ai pris des libertés pour la traduction mais j'ai un instant pensé à mettre effectivement 'mutant'. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis comme par exemple Leila que j'en profite pour remercier ici pour sa review anonyme. _


	19. Awareness

_Ce chapitre – et les suivants ! – va en réjouir un bon paquet._

**O**

**Awareness/Prendre Conscience**

Albus se redressa. Il respirait difficilement. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé, au nom de Merlin ? Ce rêve… Non, ce cauchemar avait été vraiment troublant. Scorpius était son meilleur et il ne devait pas avoir des rêves comme _ça _à son sujet.

Frustré, Albus attrapa sa baguette et se nettoya, mais il continuait de se sentir sale et confus. Il se dirigea vers les douches. Alors que l'eau coulait sur le corps d'Albus, les images jaillir spontanément dans son esprit : les mains de Scorpius sur lui, ses lèvres l'embrassant, sa peau pressée tout contre la sienne.

Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et se laisser aller contre le mur.

« Merde. » (1)

_(1) :Le mot dans la VO est 'Bollocks'. Il y a environ quatre ou cing décennies, c'était une véritable atrocité. Comme exemple, le groupe de punk les Sex Pistols a intitulé un de ses albums 'Never Mind the Bollocks' et ça a choqué l'opinion publique. Je crois même que l'album a été censuré. Toujours est-il que désormais, c'est un peu moins insultant. J'ai trouvé que 'Merde' correspondait bien. _


	20. Turn Away

**Turn Away/Fuir**

Albus tira sa valise vers lui. Une nouvelle année s'était terminé. Ses rêves à propos de Scorpius avaient eu lieu de plus en plus fréquemment au fur et à mesure que l'année progressait. Cependant, Albus était enfin prêt à accepter le fait qu'il était attiré par Scorpius.

« Al ? » Il tourna pour regarder Scorpius à la porte du wagon. « Ne me hais pas, d'accord ? »

Albus fronça les sourcils de confusion. Avant même qu'il ait pu demander pourquoi il haïrait jamais Scorpius, l'autre garçon l'avait attiré à lui et écrasé leurs lèvres ensemble. C'était rapide et brouillon et Scorpius fuit juste après, mais Albus pensa que c'était parfait dans son genre.

**O**

_A la semaine prochaine… *sifflote* _


	21. Searching

_Je suis désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai eu d'affreux problèmes avec Internet la semaine dernière. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Je ne pourrai pas répondre individuellement aux reviews, par faute de temps, mais sachez que leur nombre et leur contenu m'ont fait sauter de joie. __Merci, merci, merci._

Tout l'été, Scorpius ignora Albus. Un nombre infini d'hiboux furent envoyés. Chacun plaidait Scorpius de le rencontrer quelque part pour qu'ils puissent parler en personne. A la place, Albus du attendre Septembre. Après avoir cherché dans le train, il finit par trouver un Scorpius surpris. C'était presque comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Albus le chercher.

« Je suis désolé », lâcha Scorpius.

« Si tu avais répondu à mes hiboux » dit Albus, s'approchant d'un Scorpius aux yeux grands ouverts « tu aurais su qu'il n'y a rien dont tu doives t'excuser ». Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la base du cou de Scorpius. Albus l'entraîna dans un baiser.


	22. Hands Of Fate

_Encore un titre dont je déteste la traduction…_

**Hands of Fate/Les Mains du Destin**

« Je pense que tes parents avaient prévus que tu ailles à Serpentard. »

« Hmm ? » fredonna Albus. Ils étaient assis, nichés l'un dans l'autre au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Les doigts de Scorpius caressèrent nonchalamment les cheveux d'Albus.

« Eh bien tes initiales : A S P. Elles épellent asp. C'est une sorte de serpent (en anglais.) Juste comme si tu étais destiné à être un serpent toi aussi. »

« Pour être honnête je doute qu'ils aient pensé à tout ça. Papa a une obsession pour les noms de personnes mortes. Ca devait être les deux premiers qui lui sont venus à l'esprit. Je suis juste content qu'il ne m'ait pas appelé Dobby.

_Dobby Potter. Ca en jette, hein ? Non, je rigole. Quant à 'asp', j'ai mis en anglais entre parenthèses parce que je devais garder le nom original pour que ça reste cohérent. Pour les personnes qui se demanderaient de quel type de serpent, il s'agit, ce sont les aspics. _


	23. Irresistible

**Irresistible **

Scorpius s'assit à côté d'Albus pendant les cours, comme toujours, mais les choses avaient change. Il était devenu hyper conscient de chacun des mouvements qu'Albus faisait et désormais chacun d'entre eux était soigneusement catalogué dans son cerveau. Occasionnellement, leurs mains s'aventureraient trop près l'une de l'autre. Des doigts se toucheraient une seconde de trop. Des yeux se verrouilleraient et des sourires timides seraient échangés.

Le cycle se répéterait.

Tous deux étaient très hésitants au début explorer un territoire encore inconnu. Bientôt Scorpius se retrouva à activement chercher un contact. Il ne voulait pas ne pas toucher Albus.

C'était compulsif.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Albus était juste irresistible.


	24. Easy

**Easy/Facilité**

Ce n'était pas comme quand il était avec Anna. Tout était bien plus simple merveilleusement simple. Il n'y avait pas de jalousie. Personne n'insistait pour aller chez Madame Pieddodu. Il n'y avait pas de _besoin _de parader Scorpius devant tout le monde pour prouver qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ils étaient juste eux-mêmes.

Comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Sauf que maintenant, ils s'embrassaient. Ce qui avait ressemblé à une corvée avec Anna étaient tout ce à quoi Albus pouvait penser en classe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une nouvelle chance de voir Scorpius. Ce n'était jamais difficile pour eux d'être ensemble.

Tout était parfaitement à sa place.


	25. Breathing

**Breathing/Respirer**

Scorpius retint sa respiration faisait une descente en piqué sur son balai. Le public à côté se mit à le railler. Ils ne voulaient que Serpentard gagne. Le Quidditch réveillait toujours les rivalités avec une passion rageuse. Même James espérait qu'Albus perdrait cette fois.

Albus dégringolait de plus en plus vite. Scorpius avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il savait qu'Albus pouvait parfaitement contrôler son balai. Très peu de joueur avait le niveau d'Albus. De toute façon, avec des parents comme les siens, quelqu'un devait hériter de ces gènes et ce n'était certainement pas James.

Albus remonta. Le Vif fermement tenu en main.

Scorpius expira une seconde fois.


	26. Note importante

**_Ceci n'est pas Bambinette-sama mais Uruviel in Hell, sa meilleure amie. L'ordi de Bambinette a de graves problèmes (c'est un être profondément tourmenté) et il refuse d'émerger de son sommeille de Belle au bois dormant capricieuse . Bambinette dit donc qu'elle ne pourra pas udapter avant un moment et qu'elle en est désolée. Voilà. J'ai finis ma mission._**


	27. Stumble

**Stumble/Faux pas**

« Chut, » Albus mit une main sur la bouche de Scorpius. « Quelqu'un va nous entendre. »

Il embrassa Scorpius nonchalamment avant de tituber dans la direction des cachots. Si gentleman, pensa Scorpius, alors qu'il rentrait par le passage, de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité.

« Pourquoi tu rentres maintenant ? » Oh-Oh, James était encore debout. Oh-Oh. Oh-Oh. Oh-Oh. C'était très drôle comme mot, réfléchit Scorpius. « Scorpius ! »

« Chut ! Toi tranquille. »

« Tu es ivre ? »

« Noooooooooon. »

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

« Une fête. Un an. Très longtemps. Bien plus longtemps qu'Anna. » Il divaguait.

« Toi et Albus ? »

« Mmm, oui. Pleins de baisers. Ton frère embrasse très bien. »

« Vas au lit, Scorpius. »


	28. Fighting

**Fighting/Bagarre**

« B'jour. », dit Scorpius avec entrain. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête malgré la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée la nuit précédente. Albus l'ignora. « Al ? »

Un regard.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Scorpius n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Albus était fâché contre lui.

« Tu lui as dit ! »

« Qui ? J'ai dit quoi ? »

« James ! A propos de nous ! »

« Je l'ai fait ? »

« Oui ! Maintenant, il est fâché contre moi parce que je ne lui ai pas dit et je suis fâché contre toi parce qu'on était supposé l'annoncer ensemble. »

« Je suis désolé, Al. Mais on est ensemble depuis un an. Je veux dire, mon père sai- »

« Ton père est au courant ? A qui d'autre tu l'as dit ? Non, je m'en fiche. Ne me dit pas. »

Albus partit en courant.


	29. Closing In

**Closing In/ Se renfermer**

Scorpius considérait habituellement que la discrétion d'Albus était une de ses meilleures qualités. Cependant, maintenant c'était la pire. Cela faisait une semaine que Scorpius lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois si leur dispute pouvait être compté comme une vraie conversation. Parfois, en classe ils étaient obligés de communiquer, mais c'était toujours bref.

Malgré tout, Scorpius avait un plan.

Serrée fermement dans sa main se trouvait la Carte des Maraudeurs empruntée à James. Quand Al passa, Scorpius jaillit hors de sa cachette, l'attrape par le poignet et l'entraîna dans une classe déserte.

« Je t'aime et je suis désolé. »


	30. Involved

**Involved/Embarassé**

La plateforme brassait un flot de couleurs comme les élèves avançaient vers leurs familles. L'été était arrivé bien trop vite et ils devaient faire face à la perspective de longues journées ensoleillées et interminables sans l'autre. Les disputes du début d'année étaient oubliées depuis longtemps.

Scorpius sentit Al chercher sa main et il la serra en retour de façon rassurante. Ils passèrent en courant devant le père de Scorpius, qui arborait une expression amusée à la vue de son fils promené un peu partout par Al, puis s'arrêtèrent devant les parents d'Al.

« JesorsavecScorpiusetjel'aime. », éructa Al. Scorpius essaya de ne pas rire quand la mère d'Al sourit et leur annonça qu'ils savaient déjà.


	31. Destiny

**Destiny/Destin**

« Ca devait éventuellement arriver; c'était inévitable en fait. Ce truc entre nous ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. »

« Tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverait pour ces raisons ou même que je serais content d'en avoir terminé. »

« Mais c'est une bonne chance, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Cependant, ça a duré quand même un bout de temps. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi maintenant. »

« Et si on recommençait à zéro ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête et tendit la main.

Potter la serra.

« On vous verra tous les trois à Noël, alors ? Ça ne dérange pas Molly de cuisiner un peu plus. »

« Je doute que Scorpius accepte autre chose. »


	32. Sweet

**Sweet/Mignon**

« Dehors! Tous! », hurla Al. Il avait finalement explosé, à bout de patience, après que Scorpius l'eut suffisamment embarrassé en face de leurs amis. Il n'avait vraiment aucune modestie ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de raconter leurs exploits sexuels. Les autres occupants de la carriole fuirent comme Al se retournait vers son petit ami, en colère. « Pourquoi tu leur as dit tout ça ? »

« Parce que, » ronronna Scorpius, prenant le visage d'Al en coupe avec une main, son pouce lui caressant lentement la joue, « c'est adorable quand tu te mets à rougir et je commençais vraiment à être à court d'idées pour que ça arrive. »


	33. Calling

**Calling/Appel**

« Encore? » demanda Harry, désespéré alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine après avoir trouvé Albus à genoux devant la cheminée dans le salon.

Ginny acquiesça. « On ne peut pas juste demander à Scorpius de passer les vacances ici ? Ou on pourrait tout autant acheter des actions dans la poudre de Cheminette vu la quantité qu'Albus utilise. »

« De quoi ils peuvent bien parler au juste. Et on ne peut pas avoir Scorpius ici : Draco dira encore que j'encourage Al à débaucher son fils. »

Harry se retourna en entendant Al glousser depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu peux toujours lui dire la vérité : c'est son fils qui a initié la débauche. »


	34. Nightmare

**Nightmare/ Cauchemar**

Scorpius détestait ça. Il exécrait se réveiller couvert de sueur froide, le cœur battant furieusement. Pas qu'il l'admettrait jamais il faisait des cauchemars. Les Malfoys ne montraient pas de faiblesse. Même s'il était à Gryffondor et incroyablement différent de ses ancêtres, c'était quelque chose qu'il s'était juré.

Albus ne saurait pas. Albus ne saurait _jamais._

Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Al. Bien sûr. Il avait sincèrement confiance en lui. Cependant, il y avait une petite part de lui qui refusait clairement parce que ses aventures nocturnes incluaient souvent lui-même, debout, regardant avec horreur Al peloter une fille sans visage.


	35. Flat

**Flat/ Appartement**

« Tu ne t'avances pas un peu, Scor? On n'a même pas encore passé nos ASPIC, sans parler d'avoir les résultats. Comment tu sais qu'on en aura les moyens ? »

« Si on attend jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tous les appartements seront pris. Le Chemin de Traverse n'a pas une réserve inépuisable de propriétés, Al. » déclara Scorpius en inspectant les annonces dans La Gazette. « Je m'en fiche si l'endroit est en train de s'effondrer, ne coûte pas un sou ou est si cher qu'on n'a plus rien pour nous nourrir ensuite tant que nous sommes ensemble et qu'il est tout à nous. »


	36. Superstar

**Superstar**

Quand Scorpius entra dans la Tour d'Astronomie, où Al lui avait demandé de le rejoindre, il avait le cœur dans les talons. Al avait l'air totalement hébété. Il tenait une lettre fermement serrée dans sa main. Scorpius craint le pire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Al lui passa la lettre. Quelques lignes plus tard, Scorpius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. « Ducon ! A ta tête, j'ai cru que quelqu'un était mort. »

« Non. » dit Albus. « C'est vrai, Scor ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça puisse l'être. »

« C'est vrai. Et maintenant mon rêve de devenir la groupie d'un joueur de Quidditch professionnel peut être enfin assouvi. »

Al éclata de rire.


	37. Spider Web

_Drabble incoryablement dur à traduire –surtout la fin, en fait. Allez le lire en anglais si vous pouvez._

**Spider Web/ Toile d'araignée**

Al avait tout planifié. Dans les moindres détails. Sa proie ne pourrait pas s'échapper pas cette fois. Il n'allait pas rendre la tâche facile à Scorpius.

Un jeu de plus en plus complexe existait entre eux deux. Même si le père d'Al avait été plus qu'heureux d'accepter Scorpius dans son programme de formation des Aurors, ce derniers se sentait toujours obligé de prouver ce dont il était capable et s'entraînait toujours plus dur. Al pensait que Scorpius en faisait trop. Alors qu'Al ait piégé leur appartement et que Scorpius soit obligé de se frayer un chemin pour venir réclamer son prix, en valait bien le coup.


	38. Haunted

**Haunted/ Hanté**

Draco avait toujours craint que son fils soit hanté par ses erreurs passes. Que la marque sur son bras, qui semblait avoir été appliquée il y avait de cela une éternité, limiterait Scorpius dans ses efforts. Quand Scorpius avait été réparti à Gryffondor, Draco avait été soulagé que son fils ait l'opportunité de ne pas suivre ses pas, même s'il s'inquiétait que cela puisse être pire pour lui d'être placé quelque part où les gens étaient plus enclins à le haïr.

Cependant, quand Scorpius trouva, non seulement un ami, mais seulement l'amour en la personne d'un Potter, Draco su que ses propres démons n'avaient aucune emprise sur son fils.


	39. Rich

**Rich/ Riche**

Scorpius Malfoy avait toujours connu la richesse. Ils faisaient partie des Malfoys après tout une famille aussi ancienne et sang-pur que possible. Leurs racines remontaient jusqu'aux débuts de Poudlard, tout comme leur argent. De l'argent qui venait d'une source si ancienne que personne de vivant n'était capable de se rappeler d'où il venait, seulement qu'ils l'avaient : des tonnes.

Mais, malgré tout ça, Scorpius ne s'était jamais senti plus prospère qu'entouré de sa famille. Des gens qui l'avaient accepté, lui et récemment son père, dans leur vie : Scorpius les chérirait toujours.

Tout ne tournait pas autour du sang et de l'argent.


	40. Everybody

**Everybody/ Tout Le Monde**

Albus adorait son boulot. Il avait toujours su que le Quidditch était son point fort, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour, il serait payé pour y jouer. Après des semaines d'entraînement, Al avait reçu l'opportunité de démontrer son talent dans un match amical contre une équipe locale. Le Vif fut attrapé en un temps record.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui avait envahi la maison de ses parents. Tout le monde était venu à la fête célébrant sa première victoire. Al passa un bras autour de la taille de Scorpius et l'attira pour un baiser. Ca ne pouvait pas être mieux.


	41. Meant No Harm

_Encore un titre franchement atroce en français._

**Meant No Harm/ Ne pensais pas à mal**

« Al! Al! Ca ne voulait rien dire! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une montagne ! »

« Une montagne ? Scorpius ! Tu as embrassé Teddy. C'est pratiquement mon frère et tu lui as roulé un patin ! »

« Pour la mission. Je devais le faire pour le bien de la mission » expliqua Scorpius comme Al faisait les cents pas dans leur chambre.

« Quelle sorte de _mission _nécessite que tu embrasses quelqu'un ? » (1)

« Je suis désolé, Al. Laisse moi te le prouver. »

Al se calma.

« Comment ? »

Scorpius rapprocha Al de lui et le serra fort. « En te montrant à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser. De te toucher. De t'aimer. Toi et personne d'autre. _Toujours _toi. »

_Je me pose la même question que toi, mon petit Albus._


	42. Apple

**Apple/Pomme**

Al sourit lorsqu'il trouva la bonne salle de classe et s'y glissa. Lily avait l'air éreintée et prête à tuer les élèves présentement sous sa surveillance. Sa première journée à enseigner la Métamorphose ne se passait clairement pas bien. La classe sortit de la pièce. Un bon nombre d'élèves lui jetèrent des regards curieux en passant.

Lily s'était écroulée sur sa chaise, le visage dans les mains, quand Al entra dans la pièce et plaça devant elle la pomme qu'il lui avait apportée.

-La tradition et tout. Scorpius dit que si tu te sens l'envie de nous parler de ton premier jour, tu peux venir à la maison et il cuisinera.

**O**

_Ayant trouvé très intriguante cette histoire de tradition de la pomme (ou appelez ça comme vous voulez) j'ai mené ma petite enquête mais n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Si quelqu'un sait, qu'il n'hésite pas à me faire passer l'info. _


	43. Darling

**Darling/Chéri**

Le rire de Lily résonna dans tout leur appartement. Elle était clairement dans de meilleures dispositions que le matin. L'entrainement s'était poursuivi jusque très tard et Al n'avait pas pu manger avec eux. Malheureusement, ces deux-là étaient des larrons en foire si on les laissait livrés à eux-mêmes et Al se retrouvait toujours à être la cible de leurs taquineries.

« Tu aurais du voir ça, il était complètement trempé. » Scorpius rit.

Al grinça des dents. Scorpius n'avait rien appris, quand il s'agissait de partager des informations. « je vous aime tous les deux, malgré vos moqueries incessantes. »

« Oh chéri, on s'amuse juste avec toi » Lily sourit et l'étreignit avec force.


	44. Name

**Name/ Nom**

Scorpius sourit pour lui-même alors qu'il feuilletait les livres qu'il rangeait sur les rayonnages de ler nouvel appartement. Il s'occupait des affaires d'Al et avait retrouvé de vieux manuels sur lesquels l'autre garçon avait apparemment griffonné lorsqu'il s'ennuyait en classe.

_Albus Severus Malfoy_

_Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter_

_Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy_

_**Scorpius Potter**_

« De quoi est-ce que tu ris? » Al regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Scorpius et toute couleur s'estompa de son visage. Il arracha le livre des mains de Scorpius. « J'avais quinze ans ! »

« Al ? »

« Ne me juges pas ! »

« Al! »

« Quoi ? »

« Epouse-moi ? »

« …seulement si tu prends mon nom de famille. »


	45. By My Side

**By My Side/ A mes côtés**

« Ok. »

« Ok, quoi? »

« Je prendrais ton nom. »

« Tu ne rigolais pas? Je pensais que c'était une blague. C'était une _vraie _proposition? »

Scorpius se mit à genoux.

« Albus Severus Potter, je ne veux rien de plus que me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés et m'endormir avec toi chaque nuit. Tout le reste n'est qu'un magnifique, fantastique bonus. Je t'aime et je me considérerais l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète si tu consentais à m'épouser. » Il fit une pause. « C'est mieux ? »

Albus tomba à genoux pour être au même niveau que Scorpius.

« Oui. »


	46. Mountains

**Mountains/ Montagnes**

Al fingered the list of names thoughtfully as he transferred them onto the invitations with a flick of his wand. He would have preferred a quiet affair for their wedding, but had excitedly told his mum in a fit of madness and it had become a full blown family affair.

"He'll be there." Al looked up at her in confusion. She looked pointedly at the invite he was holding. "If I have to move mountains, your Uncle Ron will be there. He will be happy and he will welcome Scorpius into this family. It's far past time he grew up."

Al passa pensivement son doigt sur la liste de noms comme il les transférait sur les cartons d'invitation d'un mouvement de baguette. Il aurait préféré une petite cérémonie tranquille pour le mariage mais, dans un moment de folie, avait prévenu avec excitation sa mère et c'était devenu une grande affaire familiale.

« Il sera là ». Al la regarda, confus. Elle regardait ostensiblement l'invitation qu'il tenait. « Ton Oncle Ron sera là, même si je dois bouger des montagnes pour ça. Il sera heureux et il acceptera Scorpius dans la famille. Il est plus que temps qu'il grandisse. »

**O**

_Plus que 5 drabbles._


	47. Superstition

**Superstition**

« Je croyais que ça portait malchance de se voir avant la cérémonie ? « s'enquit Scorpius au moment où Al le plaquait contre le mur et capturait ses lèvres.

« Si le marié voit sa promise, oui. Insinues-tu que l'un d'entre nous est la promise ? Je ne vois aucune robe. » dit Al comme ils se séparaient.

« Oh, ok. C'est juste que je refuse que quoi ce soit gâche tout ça. » murmura Scorpius. Il caressa le cou d'Al et sourit quand Al ferma les yeux.

Un coup sonore à la porte les fit se séparer.

« 5 minutes ! Vous avez intérêt à être présentable ou Maman va vous tuer tous les deux ! »


	48. Test

**Test**

« Je t'aime, tu sais? »

« Oh j'espère, vu ce que je suis en train de faire pour toi. »

« Nous te sommes vraiment reconnaissants, Lily. Merci de faire ça. »

« Ne me remercie pas encore. Attends d'abord de voir si je suis enceinte ou non ».

Lily se piqua le doigt et laissa quelques gouttes de sang tomber dans la potion. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait respirer.

La potion vira au bleu.

« Je vais être papa ! » hurla Al comme Lily criait « Je vais être tante ! »

« Une seule fois, le prévint Lily, même si le môme est mignon. »


	49. Tease

**Tease/Taquiner**

Al grogna. Il détestait quand Scorpius l'allumait. Sa bouche était tellement proche de l'endroit où Al la voulait, mais pas suffisamment proche. Ses mains accrochées aux cheveux de Scorpius, il le guida là où il le voulait.

Une lumière vive déchira le sanctuaire de leur chambre.

« Merde » jura Albus en se dégageant de Scorpius qui tomba sur son dos avec un air ennuyé.

« Al ! » Le Patronus en forme de tigre cria avec la voix de Lily. « Vous deux avez intérêt à ramener vos fesses ici tout de suite. Je ne vais pas avoir vos enfants sans que vous…

Habillé en quelques secondes, ils tranplanèrent à St-Mangouste.


	50. Storm

**Storm/Tempête**

« Papa ! » Albus fut immédiatement réveillé. Sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main. La chambre s'illumina un instant et juste après le tonnerre se fit entendre. Il se détendit, baissa sa baguette et souleva les couvertures de son lit. Sa fille se pelotonna contre lui.

« Je n'aime pas quand Daddy part. »

« Il n'est pas parti, mon bébé. » Al la réconforta comme la pluie tombait sans discontinuer dehors, le ciel se remplissant occasionnellement de brefs éclairs de lumière vive. « Il travaille juste avec Papy, il l'aide à attraper les méchants. Il rentrera bientôt à la maison. »

Elle renifla et roula encore plus près de son refuge contre la tempête.

**O**

_Et c'est la fin. Eh oui ! Je tiens à remercier l'auteur, bien sûr, de m'avoir permis de traduire sa merveilleuse fic. Je voudrais aussi remercier tous les lecteurs et lectrices pour avoir lu, et parfois, m'avoir donné votre avis. C'était très encourageant. Je sais que j'ai pas toujours traduit et posté de façon régulière et que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews mais elles m'ont toutes vraiment touchée. Alors voilà. _


End file.
